Who I Was Ment to Be
by J.A. Johnson
Summary: story will be good this is just a short intro untill i get the real chapter done. No pairings they will be decided later on maby but that all up to what you people decide and how i think it should happen im leaning towards Sakura later though


Who I was meant to be

Chapter 1- The darkness looming overhead

J. A. Johnson

A nine year old adopted boy sat next to his adopted brother staring at the mangled mess in front of them that was once their adopted mother. A blond boy sat there with his brown haired brother wondering why this had happened. The blond boy had blood dripping from his blond hair and his clothes were stained with the crimson liquid that was stolen from their mother by none other than him and his brother who we almost lost in what was happening to them, even when the police made their way into the house they just sat there in the dark room that had once belonged to their mother.

The police took the two brothers to social services, then were brought to court to courthouse, boy court order, to explain what had happened that night their mother died.

During the court proceeding about the murder an tall pale man talked to the boys about how they were doing and tried to figure out what had happened that night…But that was only in front of the other people, when they were alone he talked about another world and a force used to do many things called chakra. Many people commonly used this force, but there are also the ones trained to use it for warfare and earning money and diplomacy.

One time in secrecy the pale man showed the two boys an example of the force that controlled many peoples lives in the place the man came from. His hands moved at a blinding speed and suddenly stopped with the pointer and middle finger of both hands sticking up but also the boys noted they were slightly off set from one another.

Then man smiled and yelled **Raiton: Radian No Jutsu. **as he finished this he bent his head back sucking in air then once his lungs were full he snapped forward expelling air causing a bolt of electricity to hit the wall behind the boys. All the electricity in the building was disrupted leaving the boys and the tall man in a dark room.

Bending down the man started whispering to the boys "Well, what do you think"

The blond boy was the first to respond with wide eyes "Awesome, will you teach me how to do that". With that the brown haired boy piped up showing his emerald green eyes "And me two right".

Reaching down the tall man put his hands on both the boys heads smiled and ruffled their hair saying "Of course, but all in due time. It takes allot of practice just to be able to do the smallest thing so you will have to work at it."

At the though of work the brown haired boy frowned knowing that he wouldn't like the work aspect but the smile returned when he though about the results. The blond boy with cerulean blue eyes just keep his mouth opened and in a smile then said that he would one day be as good if not better than the man standing in front of them.

The tall man straightened himself the in a quiet voice said "well then all you do is answer this question and I can make that dream come true…this is for both of you. Do you wish to remain in this world with the people who have caused you so much pain or do you wish to come to my world where you know you will become strong and stand out among chakra users. So what will it be here or there…"

Almost without think the blond boy immediately yelled Yes but the brown haired boy was a little reluctant to say anything. He knew he didn't like it here but another though kept racing through his mind making him think about the fact that maybe they wouldn't like him in the other world either and maybe it would be worse over there.

After about a minute the brown boy answered yes deciding to take a chance, with what the pale man smiled and started doing hand signs. Yelling out various undistinguishable words that jumbled together because of the speed he said them. Then he stopped and yelled **Destiny's awaken: World inheritance NO JUTSU.**

For a moment everything stayed the same, but all that was to end as the world seemed to begin to spin and the lights began to flicker. The pale man just yelled for us to grab onto him.

Both boys got up slightly stumbling due to disorientation. The blond boy just threw up as he walked but eventually made it to the pale man who seemed to still be holding his own standing tall in this spinning world. The brown haired boy made his way to the pale man stumbling the entire way. Once both boys had reach the man he just smiled and put his hands on the boys heads and almost yelled "This shall change all three of our destinies until the end of time."

---------------------------------------------------------

that was just a short intro (beginning of the story im writing) I just decided to put it up early to see the response to it tell me what you think. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE THANK YOU.


End file.
